


The Only Reason To Get Rid Of A Flu

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sick Character, Sleepiness, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dick Grayson is laid down in bed with a nasty flu that he can't seem to get rid of. Lasting and begging for a cure himself, what happens when a certain Huntress appears in his bedroom and finds a way to make him better?





	The Only Reason To Get Rid Of A Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the entire Batman series itself. This is my first time writing a story for the Batman section. It involves Nightwing and a certain heroine I like to refer to as Huntress. Relax and enjoy! Snoochie Boochies!

This really sucked.

Having to sit in an apartment all alone in Bludhaven was just so preposterous. An exposing to some radiation or any pollen whatsoever around in his apartment had made Dick Grayson, the original Robin and the current mantle of the hero called Nightwing, come down with a really weird fever of some sorts. He was just in no shape to fight any crime whatsoever, let alone be out on the cold streets as a matter of fact. He had spent the rest of the day just sneezing his ass off just to get a little bit of warmth, but the cold air was just making him sick and weak like a helpless goat. This really really sucked as a matter of fact.

Luckily, Batman just happened to roll into town and agreed to take over Nightwing's duties as crime fighter as soon as Dick was just as 100% and just ready to go. Hell, Dick's nose after all that sneezing almost felt redder than Rudolph's. It wasn't a very pretty sight. He began to talk to the Dark Knight way on the phone. Batman was calling him through his communicator.

"So, I see you've been stricken with the flu, I guess." Batman replied right on the communicator.

"Yes, this sucks." Dick said on the phone with a sniffle, "It was all because of a little moss and mildew that was underneath the sink that I tried to get rid of, but I think I might have a little bit of a allergic reaction to it. And now I'm stuck here in my own bed with no one to take care of me!"

"Well, that's what you get when you don't clean your bathroom often. Sucks, doesn't it?" Batman snickered a bit.

"I'll say..." Dick sniffled yet once again.

"Well, I guess we learn to make mistakes every once in a while." Batman said as he was busy driving the streets of Bludhaven in his Batmobile. It was a nice getaway from the streets of Gotham once in a while. "Hey, look... you just rest it out. I'll see if Babs can bring you some soup just to make that flu go away. It works for me whenever I'm sick."

"Yeah, whatever is gonna make me feel better I guess..." Dick said sniffling once again, "But I hope it's not long, though. My body is just hotter than an habanero pepper. It's never that nice..."

"I'll see if Babs can show up on time. Out." Batman said as he hung up on his communicator next to the gear shift.

"Yeah. Out." Dick said back to Batman as he hung up on his phone. Let's hope what Nightwing said was right enough. Having to wait with his body temperature hotter than a human ass being burnt and melted by the sun felt a little impatient to Mr. Grayson himself. "Ugggggh! I hate this fuckin' cold! I'm going right to bed. That'll make me feel whole damn better..."

Dick finally got off his couch and just dragged himself just like a zombie all the way to his nice, soft and comfy bed where he belonged.

"Finally, I can sleep like a hermit..." Dick said to himself a bit groggily as he soon drank a nice huge thimble of cough syrup and a nice allergy pill and without any time to spare, laid down in his nice and quiet establishment known as his bed.

With a nice weak smile, he managed to shut his eyes just for a very good night sleep. He was hoping that the cough syrup and flu medicine would work out in the long run.

Somehow, that wasn't the point.

Several hours had past and yet Dick's flu was just getting very worse at the minute. This was really starting to suck very bad. To top of all off, Barbara still hadn't shown up yet with that soup. Dick was really starting to realize that she wasn't gonna show up one bit. Maybe a nice nasty flu would be a final resting place for Nightwing after all.

"Damn it... where the hell's Babs with the soup? I'm getting a bit tired of this..." Dick scowled at himself as he was busy tossing and turning over in his sheets just trying to fight the cold. No wonder the cough medicine didn't do much crap to him than he's already suffering. So, he decided to have a little bit of VapoRub just so it might ease the tension of this god-awful flu. And then he put it right back in his nightstand and just did his best to go through the rest of the night. "There we go, this needs to work..."

As 9:30 approached on the clock, Dick managed to quit sniffling, but he was still coughing it out to be exact. At least some of the Vaporub managed to work out a little, but his temperature refused to go down without one hell of a fight.

As he was still sleeping, a mysterious figure in black and dark purple had managed to squeeze in the window and eye out a very shirtless Dick in her own dark eyes. Of course, it didn't take much of a brain surgeon to figure out who this lady in purple and black was. She was the daughter of a mob family who were nothing but a bunch of cold-blooded murderers. She did the right thing by just leaving them behind so that she would do right for the city of Gotham by making herself her own set of rules. At first, Batman thought she was too violent and a little bit stubborn, but Batman managed to get her seal of approval.

With a lick of her delicious purple lips, she sexily strutted over to where Dick was sleeping and somehow sat right on his hardened lap. Not even noticing what was now sitting on him, Dick managed to struggle himself loose. But the figure, who smiled sexually right at him, just refused to be let off that easily. Her voice then started to blare out in the most seductive way yet possible.

"Ohhhhh, Diiiiiiiiiiick..."

Finally as he quit with the struggling, Dick Grayson's eyes managed to get a grogging eyeful of what was approaching in his lap. Dressed in leather with a cross attached through her neck and just the most elegant stunning smile, Dick had recognized the figure right away...

...It was none other than Helena Bertinelli, or better known as the dangerous Huntress. Dick on the other hand, felt surprised.

"Wha- Helena...?" he said in full-blast, "What on earth are you doing here...?"

"Funny you should ask. A certain bat told me that you you've caught the flu, and being the nice samaritan that I am, I figure I go work over your cold a bit." Helena smiled over at the woozy Dick yet again.

"I appreciate the offering, but I'm expecting some soup from Babs. That way it'll help me feel better and such..." he said right to her. "This cough medicine works, but this flu is making me feel like shit."

"Oh, that's a very shame..." Helena replied with a feigned disappointing nod as she took off her dark purple mask and playfully threw it away.

"I know, but you haven't asked my question on why you're sitting on my lap." Dick said to her with an questionable eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Dick, it's very obvious that soup isn't gonna work over your flu." Helena smirked lowly as not a second later, she thought of a very amusing way to make him feel a whole lot better. She then started to throw her dark purple cape away. And yet, Dick started to feel something very stiff and very hard poking from his briefs. "But I got something that'll make you feel a whole lot better..."

"Um... I'm certain I could hear Batman on his communicator right now. I'll go see what he needs..." Dick said as he made an excuse to her a bit rudely. As soon as he reached for his phone, Huntress decided to beat him to the punch by snatching it away from him.

"Ohhh, you won't need this..." Helena seductively giggled at him as he threw Dick's good phone away playfully. Now what the hell was Nightwing supposed to call Bruce or Babs now from the position that he was in? With a sexual smirk, Helena whispered right to her face with the smell of the finest grape wine infesting her lips, "Now stay still..."

"Helena, what are you doing...?" Dick said with a stunned expression as Huntress's delicate fingers started to work on his tight briefs that was just bulging. Just itching to break free from the elastic hell. With a gentle slide, his impressive 10-inch rod was popped out gently like a big full-on erection. Dick somehow noticed this right on. "Um, I'm certain that's not appropriate..."

Helena refused to let him talk any further from here. Instead, the woman who was known as Huntress slowly drew out her tongue and started to lick off the rim slowly and right into the tip of his head. With her hand grabbing on to the shaft, her head started to bob gently up and down, just feeling the nice aftertaste of Nightwing over and over again. He really tasted like a combination of chocolate and pure musk. It was perhaps everything she ever dreamed of once again. Her mouth was now giving a shuddering Dick some sensations to his groin.

"Ohh. Ohhhhhhh..." Dick said out loud as he let a gentle moan come across his lips. His impressive rod was being juiced down and just polished really nice through her mouth, like she was enjoying a very nice vanilla-flavored fudgesicle. Every lick and every suck that Helena gave to him felt a surge of sexual excitement go across the rest of Nightwing's body like some kind of sexual adrenaline. And everytime she would pick up the pace with that sucking speed of hers, Dick would start to feel an inch of pre-cum jolting out of his rod. "Ohhh, man... that's it..."

Dick somehow folded his arms and relaxed quite nicely. It was quite a shock that he was enjoying this little throbbing masterpiece that was the one and only Huntress going down on him over and over again. After a nice taste of his excellent hard shaft, Helena soon turned up to the handsome black-and-blue hero.

"Mmmmmmm... you like that?" Helena smiled devilishly at him with a tease.

"Hmmmm... I really do..." Dick whispered right to her as Huntress stood right up and decided to let her outfit go once and for all.

With a single slide, the small zipper that Helena grabbed on to slid down very sexily right to her lower waist and showed Dick her impressive and stacked chest. Such round impressive 35 D-cups she possessed that made her a lot more curvaceous and such. It was very hard to believe that Dick loved girls who looked very much curvaceous and such. Well, Babs was okay and Starfire was a very close second, but Huntress just beat them all to the punch. And then, Helena gently turned over, hoping that the very pleased Nightwing himself would be impressed with that sight of her tender tight rear, and impressed he really was. So tight and so grab-like, it made him really horny.

"You like this more...?" Helena said to him with such a murmur as she hopped on him.

Within a heartbeat, she carefully placed her sugary pink dam over his hardened stick, just gently inserting it with a nice fit. Helena gently let out a moan as she felt an inch of Nightwing inside her. She desired every moment that Huntress was gonna feel from him. Her hips shifted right back and forth really gently as Dick placed his hands right on her creamy hips, just pushing his groin up. She was moving with the grace of a smoothing ocean with her hair just blowing right in the very cool wind.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Dick moaned softly as the emitting body heat was pumping his heart way up. His groin and impressive 10-inch rod was pumping her ass just like the biggest soccerball there ever was. The sensation between their regions felt so much plump, warm, and juicy and the sound of his rod sliding up and down, just pounding away from her rump was the sweetest sound he could ever feel.

"Ohhhh, myyy..." Helena moaned once again with a very slight smile as Nightwing himself happened to grasp to her delicious rack for turbulation. With such hard intensity, she gyrated once more smoothly as Dick pushed up and down, once again, giving her nice tight ass a wonderful vertical sexual beating. Even though he was at the bottom, he was riding her very strong. He could feel the climax settling from the both of them, but Dick knew in his mind that he didn't want to end this just yet. After a few vertical thumps to his manhood straight to her walls vertically, he decided to turn things his way by turning her over with her legs just spread to the side.

Now, Helena was right at the bottom and man she was eyeing at, Dick Grayson, was right on top of her. This was gonna be fun...

"Fuck me like you've never have before..." Helena whispered sinfully right at him, who felt like the same she was feeling.

"Hang on..." Dick smiled back to her as she once again inserted himself inside her. Just feeling the warmth and harness that was filling inside her pink region.

Nicely and rhythmically, Dick slowly gyrated his hips right on top of her, just making his 10-inch greatness slide through her heat once more. With such calm breaths, he felt his hard rod pounding into her every chance he was getting. The sweat he was now glistening through his face was gonna drop on a beautiful masterpiece like Helena's, but she didn't care about it one bit. She was there to see that one drop of sexual sweat poured on her with every thrust yet thrusted. To add excitement, Helena's long relaxing left leg was wrapped along Dick's lower back which felt very ticklish to Nightwing.

"Oh, Dick... DIIIIIIICK!" Helena screamed orgasmically as his thrusts now started to toughen and his sexual intensity increased tenfold with the speed he was doing to her. His groin moved at a very quickened pace just slamming every ounce of her slit with his hips moving intensely. But what she would soon feel was the build-up to something more sexually explosive that she would never feel it once again.

With those final moments of his thrusts, Dick's hardened, throbbing rod was turning into crimson itself and his precum was about to reach it's final ejaculation. He was gonna fill Huntress with every ounce of his splattering mess right inside her. He could feel something inside him shake so much like the entire foundations of earth itself.

"Damn it, I'm cumming! I"M CUMMING!" Dick grunted violently as with the final thrust, Helena screamed and moaned like a ear-breaking sound barrier.

"OhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH, DIIIIIIIIICK!" she moaned ferociously as his rod shooted out a row of viscous hot cum right inside her repeatedly like a fountain spraying everything deep inside the Huntress. She closed her eyes and hung onto his body for every squirt and every filling that Dick was making inside her. This felt like such an ecstacy wrapped in a heavenly flavor. She hung and clung onto him for the last couple of minutes until Dick or perhaps Helena can no longer breathe anymore.

Several minutes had finally past as Dick had his strong arms wrapped around Helena in such a very warm exciting embrace. This was perhaps even more hotter than the one night stand they had way back then. Most surprising, the sex thing that Huntress did to him to work over on that flu, had somehow worked. Dick was no longer coughing or perhaps sneezing or wheezing. Besides, who in the hell needed soup for that matter anyway?

"Mmmmmmmm, I definitely feel better now..." Dick chuckled gladly as he was busy petting and stroking the beautiful Helena's hair just like a very soft pile of comfortable cotton. "Looks like I might have won me my own nurse."

"Hehe... looks like you pretty much got you hands full with me..." Helena giggled right at him as he just felt so comfortable being wrapped in Dick Grayson's arms just like a priceless artifact that she was.

As much as Dick and Helena's embrace was, it didn't last as a door somehow creaked open revealing to be a mysterious figure with his hands full. That figure was none other than Barbara Gordon herself.

"Hey, Dick... sorry I'm late, but I was caught in a huge traffic jam. Anyway, I brought you your-" Babs said before he turned around to look at the sight that just disgusted her.

Babs just saw her crush in the arms of her best friend, smelling full of sex and sweat and not to mention, just naked in all of their sexual glory. Her eyes just popped out like a Volvo just running through a very large brick wall. Somehow, she didn't know how to respond naturally, but she spoke in the only way she knew how.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DICK? I'M ONLY GONE FOR AT LEAST TWO HOURS AND YOU BRING YOUR SICK ASS TO THIS POINT WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND? ARE YOU RETARDED?" Barbara said as she kept on snapping at him like an angry Slim Jim.

'Um... is that a trick question?" Dick said to her as he decided to go back into his sick phase, "Uh, I mean! COUGH COUGH!"

"DON'T PLAY THAT FUCKING FLU SHIT WITH ME, GRAYSON! IF YOU WANNA FUCK BERTINELLI'S BRAINS OUT LIKE THE TARD THAT YOU ARE, BE MY DAMN GUEST! IN FACT, FUCK YOU, FUCK HER AND FUCK THIS SOUP FOR ALL I CARE!" Barbara screamed as he threw away the soup out of the window and shut the door behind her crying like a bitch. Helena then looked right at Dick suspiciously.

"You fucking forgot to lock the door?" Helena said right over to Nightwing sternly, who looked very clueless.

"I didn't think of it sooner. At least Babs didn't sneak up on me and have the best damn flu sex I ever had, unlike you. You were awesome, my nurse..." Dick said to her as he once again relaxed on his nice bed. Helena would have every point to be mad at Dick for not locking the door, but at least he had one hell of point that Huntress gave him the best sex he ever had. So he approached him with a very sexual smirk on her face.

"Anything I can do for you, my patient..." Helena whispered naughtily to Dick as they shared one last kiss before they soon cuddled each other in their arms and went in a nice deep sleep until the next morning, proving once again that sex can make even the slightest flu's go right away. It was no doubt about it that it was proven.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this was the hottest DC lemon I've ever wrote. I apologize if I made the characters act a little bit OOC, but I'm still getting used to it and such since I mostly write fics for the Total Drama series and such.
> 
> Anyway, we need more Nightwing/Huntress stories on this site. I can't explain the lack of them, though.
> 
> Anyway, read and review!


End file.
